Destruction of Sakura aka A Really Messed Up Dream
by Igina Kaysler
Summary: This was a dream I had. Please no flames from those who love Sakura. I can't change my dreams.


  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS CLAMP does and I think Pioneer.  
  
It's not that I dislike Sakura; I just had a dream about this while half asleep. If I could change the dream it would have been Sakura x Yue or Tomoyo. But anyway, have fun.  
  
This is the point of view of KERO, so no one gets confused OKAY?!  
  
  
  
The end was near; I could sense it. There was no doubt, there couldn't be. There was no denying it; Sakura was going to die soon. I'll start from the beginning.  
  
Sakura was turning 18, and was having a party at Tomoyo's house. Yue, Syaoran, Melin, Eriol, Nakuru, Spinel, and of course Tomoyo and me were present, along with other party guest, and Sakura's family. Spinel and I were both in our borrowed forms in order not to scare the guests' that did not know about us. I could sense it then. Yue had started taking to some woman. I don't know what he saw in her. He was supposed to be loyal to his master, or in this case mistress. Something was definitely up.  
  
I remember my exact words of what I said next. "Sakura, go over near Yue, and see if you can hear anything he and that woman are talking about."   
  
She left me. Syaoran probably would have loved to kill me at that point. He had just asked her to marry him. Both were ecstatic. They had only been engaged for a few hours, but they were already making plans.   
  
"I couldn't hear anything," she said returning from her attempt. "They were almost whispering."  
  
"Could Yue be thinking of...? No couldn't be," I thought to myself.  
  
He didn't want Sakura as a mistress; I knew that for a fact. Slowly, he had learned to accept her, or had he? No one really knew what Yue was thinking, not even Sakura or Clow Reed before her. I think both Sakura and I both wished we could sometimes. Yue was a mystery.  
  
Sakura mingled with the crowd as I watched carefully. I saw from the corner of my eye; Yue and the woman were leaving. They were definitely up to something. I had to know what was going on. I made up my mind to wire them. There was no way around it; I had to know what they were saying. I had the equipment at home. I would fly back and get it, then come back. I knew I would have to transform to my true form to do everything, but it was a risk I had to take.  
  
Leaving Sakura then without one of the guardians watching her was a mistake. I just had to know what was being said. That was the only thing that mattered at that time.  
  
I went home, got the equipment and flew back. The laundry room was the perfect place to hide the stuff. All the maids were working the party. This was perfect. I then returned to my borrowed form, and returned to the party.  
  
"Sakura, Yue left with that girl, we've gotta find them."  
  
"They're in the garden," she said calmly.  
  
"Good."  
  
There were several places in the garden to plant the device. It was the perfect place to hide it as well.  
  
"Go put this mic over by them."  
  
Sakura didn't ask why; I'm thankful that she didn't. It would have scared her, but may have prevented anything from happening.  
  
I watched her sneak behind the shrubbery, and place the mic near them. I went back up to the laundry room. I could hear them, but barely. This continued for hours. Sakura came to visit me a couple of times. Once to ask if I was okay in there, and another time to tell me she was leaving. I couldn't figure out why they were whispering. Then I heard them loud and clear.  
  
Nothing, My lead was nothing. They were just flirting. That was it, but I still let out a sigh of relief. I was relieved that they weren't planning anything.  
  
"Where did Sakura say she was going?" I asked myself. I had forgotten. It had been almost an hour and a half since she told me she was going. Minutes passed. "The 'Stadium'," I said getting to my feet. Of course it wasn't a real stadium, it was an inclined piece of land where teenagers liked to make-out. How could I have let her go there? I had already sensed something was going to happen, then I let her go.  
  
I took off like a jet flying to the spot. She wasn't there. At this point Sakura would have said, "Hoe!" if she was there with me.  
  
"Where could she be?" I asked myself.  
  
I then sensed her. The freezer, a place that was cold all year long. What was she doing there? I didn't know, but I knew I had to get there FAST!  
  
I flew there with all my might now in my true form, but it was too late. Sakura and her friends were all attached to breathing machines to regulate oxygen and had shackles on them, keeping them seated. They were stuck; I couldn't cut through steel with my claws. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran were all attached to one breathing machine. Eriol, Kaho, and Melin to another. Kaho was already dead it seemed, and Eriol showed no emotion.  
  
I flew over to Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo. Syaoran, Tomoyo were down to under 10 breaths per minute. Their heads were down. They were giving more air to Sakura. For that moment, I was thankful to Syaoran. My opinion of the guy changed. He and Tomoyo were willing to sacrifice themselves to save Sakura. I no longer looked at the other table, how could I? My being on Earth depended on Sakura living.  
  
Tomoyo was the first to go. I saw the emotion in Sakura's eyes. She wanted to cry, but was unable to do so. She would kill Syaoran if she did. Minutes passed by, but they seemed like hours. Syaoran slipped from us then. More emotion was in Sakura's eyes. That hurt her much more than anything, she had to cry, but still she did not. I learned the inner strength of her at that moment in time.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" I knew she wasn't okay, but still I had to ask.  
  
"I'm sorry Kero-chan," she mouthed to me. She breathed heavily, and closed her eyes. That was it.  
  
I felt like crying myself at that moment in time. Two people had sacrificed themselves for my mistress, Sakura. I have no tear ducts so it was impossible for me to show my sadness. Losing Sakura was the hardest thing I had to live through.  
  
It was time to return to the Clow book, the Sakura Card book. The book was where she usually kept it, her top drawer. Yue was already there when I arrived.  
  
"Yue..." I began to speak.  
  
"I sensed it. This afternoon. I knew Sakura was in danger, yet I had to flirt with Harumi."  
  
"Were both to blame, Yue."  
  
We returned to the Clow book, with our memories of Mistress Sakura. We are presently still in the book waiting to be released. 


End file.
